Don't Be Afraid Demyx
by SephirothChan
Summary: The story of how Demyx joined the Organization, and how he and Zexion grew to be so close [ZexionDemyx Lime]


As much I would love to update Welcome to the Organization... I think I should give it a few days at least so, I will write this instead... Another Zexion/Demyx fic x3

Hmmm... This is kind of like an update for welcome to the organization. Since secretly they are the same Demyx and Zexion from that fic, so it's like a flash back..

Myoko- you can have this one too, because luff yewww! Any who I hope you like it since I feel bad making you sad with chapter 6 of the other one, here is a flash back to happier times so you can be happy and so can everyone else! It makes me happy x3 hope you all can agree...

I might add more chapters to this, but I don't know.. It all depends on reviews...

----------------------

Don't Be Afraid Demyx

Chapter 1: I'll protect you

Demyx was searching for something he wanted so badly to just forget. It had been a few weeks now since his run in with a horde of heartless. He could have sworn that he died, but in the end he woke up alone, all his friends were gone and he felt strange, like something was missing. He knew he'd changed, but he wasn't sure what had brought about the sudden changes. He searched all around the barren town he once called home and found nothing, no sign of anyone he used to know, nothing but heartless, heartless, and more heartless.

He walked back to where it had all happened where he had been playing his sitar in a park next to a lake when the heartless came out of no where. He tried to fight, but being unarmed there was nothing he could really do. The once beautifully green park looked like a tornado came through after a long drought, the lake was dried up and the trees weren't looking any better despite it being the middle of spring they had lost all their leaves. It was very sad for Demyx to see this. He just wanted to leave to get away from this world and find whatever it was that was missing.

He walked over to the now run down gazebo he had been playing in before. His sitar was still in tack and looking like new. It was the only thing in the whole world that seemed unmarred by the heartless attack. He picked it up and sat down on what was left of the bench inside the gazebo and started to play it. Much to his amazement as he did so it started to rain, a strange kind of rain that seemed to be restoring the barren landscape to it's previous brilliance.

Demyx jumped up and ran out into the rain, but as he stopped playing the rain stopped. He looked around for some kind of answer then looked back down as his sitar. he strummed a few notes looking up at the sky and the rain started back up again. He looked around suspiciously before he started playing a happier tune on the sitar as he ran around watching things spring back to life. He walked over and knelt down by the lake as it started to fill back up.

He was happy, but somehow he just thought he should be happier like somehow his emotions didn't seem as strong as they should be. Maybe it had to do with the incomplete feeling inside of him. He didn't know what to think. He quit playing the sitar, but held it close to him anyways as he leaned over with one hand tracing his fingers through the water.

"I know what you're looking for.." came a voice from behind Demyx. He jumped up brandishing his sitar at him like a sword, even though it would likely not work as a sword.

"Wh-Who are you?" Demyx stuttered taking a step back.

The cloaked figure took a step forward. "A friend..."

"I don't know you..." Demyx said taking another step back.

"Don't be afraid... We have common goals you and I, join us?" the figure said taking another step forward. Demyx tried to take another step back, but stumbled about to fall into the lake. The figure ran forward and caught him, as he did so his hood fell back to reveal a young man about the same age as Demyx with short shaggy silver hair. The young man pulled him away from the edge of the lake keeping his arms around him probably a little longer than necessary. "Come on Demyx, I know how to make you whole again.."

"You could make me-" he looked up into the strangers seemingly expressionless deep blue eyes getting a little distracted. "Who are you?"

The young man smirked cocking his head to the side slightly looking into Demyx's child-like green eyes. "I'm with Organization XIII, my name's Zexion... Will you come with me?"

Demyx just kind of nodded, he wasn't really sure he had a choice since the other was still holding on to him. He wasn't sure he really wanted go, but he did want to be whole again, and somehow being in Zexion's arms seemed comforting.

"Good, let's go then, I'll let the superior explain the organization's goals to you." Zexion called up a dark portal and moved to walk through. Demyx stood there frozen still holding. "Aren't you coming?"

Demyx wasn't so sure he wanted to come, the portal seemed to be made of the exact darkness the heartless had poured out of and attacked his world. He was scared.

Zexion watched Demyx and frowned realizing that he seemed afraid. "Don't be afraid Demyx, I'll be with you, don't fear the darkness, I can show how to embrace it, and use it to your advantage." Zexion said holding out his hand to Demyx. "I'll protect you.."

Demyx took a deep breath before hugging his sitar with one arm and walking over grabbing a hold of Zexion's hand squeezing it lightly. Zexion smirked again pulling Demyx into the darkness with him. Demyx winced moving in closer to Zexion as the passed through the corridors of darkness.

Heartless and what seemed to be strange white heartless watched them following them through the corridors, but seemed to keep their distance for some reason or another. Demyx looked around scared clinging to the sitar and Zexion's hand before closing his eyes. He didn't like these short cuts.

Zexion noticed Demyx seemed kind of distressed, and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Normally he would have ignored anyone else's fear, but something about Demyx was different than the other nobodies, he seemed to remember the emotions the other organizations had forgotten, instead of remembering rage, and hate, he remembered fear, sadness, happiness. It was kind of refreshing in a way, to be around someone who wasn't constantly angry.

Soon, but not soon enough for for Demyx's liking, they descended from the corridors of darkness walking into an exceptionally creepy room with 13 huge bright white chairs 6 chairs were empty while the other seven had hooded figures sitting in them talking. Demyx and Zexion looked up at the tall chairs from the ground, which was rather intimidating to Demyx at least. Zexion on the other hand stood there like it was nothing.

"I've found our 9th member Xemnas, Demyx here seems to control water." he said rather smugly pulling Demyx closer since it was obvious he was scared. The figure in the tallest chair dropped his hood.

"The nobody who can control water.. Good find Zexion, will you please show him to his room and help him get settled in? I'll come speak with you after the meeting, both of you..."

Zexion nodded walking out the door of the blinding room into a long hallway that was also pretty creepy, but at least it wasn't so bright. "I can't control water.." Demyx said quietly looking up at Zexion.

"Yes you can, what do you think you were doing with your sitar earlier?" Zexion asked flashing a smug grin. "Come on, I'll show you your room.." Zexion shook his head dragging Demyx along towards the bedrooms.

"I really was doing that stuff then?" Demyx asked more to himself as he looked down at the sitar a bit stunned.

"Uh huh, it was all you Dem, pretty handy though don't y'think?" Zexion asked snapping Demyx out of his daze.

"I guess you're right, I guess next time those heartless come around, I'll be ready!" he beamed tightening his grip on the sitar.

"I don't think you need to worry about the heartless, they'll fight for you from now on the same with the nobodies.."

"What's a nobody?"

Zexion looked down at the ground "The shell of a heartless, it's what becomes of the body when the heart turns into a heartless, it's what we are.. Only half of an existence.."

"What do you mean.. I have a heart..."

"Afraid not water boy" came a deep voice from behind them. They both whipped around and Zexion let go of Demyx's hand knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. They both tensed up and Demyx was the first to speak.

"I do to, I can---"

"You can remember what it was like to have heart, that doesn't mean you have one..." Xemnas cooed walking over to Demyx. "We can help you find your heart though, all we need is---" Demyx started ignoring him at about this point in his speech about kingdom hearts since he didn't care he knew he had a heart so why he didn't think he needed their help.

"I guess I'll have to do what I can to help then," Demyx said scratching the back of his neck. "I don't know what I'd do if I never got my heart back.." Demyx trailed off

"Don't worry we don't need to much more before our plans will work out child, Now that you know what needs to be done I'll let Zexion show you to where you will stay, maybe he can help you train?" Xemnas said smirking at the two of them.

Xemnas saw the obvious attraction between the two of them and honestly thought it was good for Zexion. Everyone else seemed to have someone they were fooling around with or something that helped them fill the void. Demyx did look like he could be quite a bit of fun to 'play' with, but since he thought of Zexion as a little brother and felt the need to help him feel complete, he'd let him have the boy.

"Of course Xemnas, I'll help Demyx with training, thank you for trusting me with this.." Zexion said grinning rather proud of himself that he had an important order.

"Don't disappoint me boys, you'll have to show me what you've got sometime... Maybe at the end of the week I'll send you guys on a mission to find some more members for our organization.." with that Xemnas turned away to go deal with more pressing issues like getting his hands on a keyblade.

"Come on I'll take you to your room first."Zexion said walking the last five feet to Demyx's door. Demyx looked up at the door.

"9" he read out loud. "I'm number 9 then, what number are you?"

"6" Zexion opened the door to Demyx's room and frowned, he'd kind of forgotten how bright the bedrooms were since when Axel came he changed his room around. Number eights remodeling prompted him to remodel too. It'd been a month since the changes so the blinding white seemed kind of overwhelming. "Don't worry about the white you can change things up, the carpet.. Get posters whatever you want, one thing though, you can't paint the walls.. It's some weird obsession of the superiors..."

"Then your room isn't this creepy?"

"No, it has less white and more blacks and blues..."

"Can I see?"

"After you change into this.." Zexion chimed calling up a set of Organization clothes. he handed him the pants, jacket, and boots with a smirk. "It's a rule you have to wear it, although, I think you'll look kinda funny in all black.." Zexion said shaking his head since the other had been wearing absolutely no black and seemed to nice to be wearing the organization get up.

Demyx frowned examining the clothes. "I think it'll look pretty sweet if how it looks on you is any indicator.."

Zexion smiled as the other boy walked into the bathroom and came back changed with the hood hiding his face. "How's look?"

"Ridiculous, but I like it.." Zexion chimed pulling Demyx's hood down. "Your voice is to friendly for you to look that menacing.." he shook his head sighing as he kept his hands on Demyx's shoulder.

Demyx blushed a little looking down at Zexion's hand biting his lip. "How's this?" Demyx asked deepening his voice trying to sound menacing and break the silence that had filled the room.

Zexion started laughing. "You need to work on your menacing!" Zexion beamed messing up Demyx's hair. "Come on I'll show you my room.." he said shaking his head smiling at the other boys stupidity.

Demyx sighed grateful his master plan had worked and followed Zexion back out the door and across the hall Zexion's room was two door away from being right across the hall from Demyx's, but it was still kind of far considering the rooms were kinda huge. Zexion was right his room was a lot less creepy, but it still seemed to be missing something the walls were blank, but at least it had dark carpet and curtains.

"Maybe you could help me fix my room?" Demyx asked sounding kind of hopeful as he turned around to face Zexion and found his face a few inches away from the other boy's. He blushed rather bright again, and looked away scratching the back of his head.

Zexion smiled, Demyx was blushing again, why that effected him the way it did, he'd probably never know, but whatever the reason it made him-- happy? Before a few hours ago, Zexion couldn't remember the last time his face hadn't been plastered in a permanent scowl, but now that Demyx was around he'd actually yet to find himself in anything close to his usual mood. "I think I could manage something.." Zexion smiled shaking his head. "You want to practice now, or do you need sometime to settle in?"

"I don't care either way, I don't want to be an inconvenience to you. If you have something else you need to do--"

"I have nothing else to do, I just didn't want to push you. I mean you've had kind of a rough day.."

Demyx smiled, "I guess we could practice, if it means I get to spend more time with you, having you around makes me feel-- safe.."

Zexion smiled about to call up another portal but then he remembered how freaked out Demyx had gotten the last time they used the corridors of darkness. "It's kind of far to somewhere we can train, but I know you don't like the alternative to the long walk so come on, I'll lead the way."

Demyx was rather grateful they wouldn't have to use the shortcut, but for some reason he reached out and grabbed Zexion's hand even though he wasn't scared.

Zexion smiled really bright looking away from Demyx giving his hand a tight squeeze as they laced their fingers, sure they had been holding hands before, but this time there was no excuse, it was just nice. Zexion led them through the empty unused corridors of the castle trying to hide his obvious giddiness as Demyx started swinging their arms a bit. He looked over at Demyx who was looking down at their hands and shook his head.

He looked so happy, it seemed impossible that he could really be a nobody, but Zexion had been there when the heartless attacked. He had been searching for someone who could withstand the loss of their heart, but now that he found Demyx he kind of felt bad about what he did.

Demyx was so forgiving and friendly, Zexion wondered if Demyx would feel the same if he knew that he was the reason that he would never see his friends or family again. It didn't matter, Demyx never had to know right? Zexion sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to tell him. He sighed slightly letting go of Demyx's hand. Demyx looked over at him looking like he was kind of hurt. Zexion just smirked at him putting his arm around his Demyx's waist pulling him close.

Demyx smiled and bit his lip leaning on Zexion's shoulder as they walked along. Somehow despite the fact they'd only known each other for an hour or so. Demyx felt drawn to Zexion like this was where he was supposed to in Zexion's arms here in this creepy castle. Sure, he would have rather had his life back and never had any run in with darkness or the heartless, but this, he could deal with this.

After almost a half hour of walking they made to a decent place to train, lucky for them the long walk didn't seem long at all, and they weren't the least bit worn down by it. "Alright Dem, here's the deal you're going to fight the heartless with your sitar and I'm going to give you pointers."

"Aren't you going to fight too?"

"No, I think I'll sit this one out.."

"I forgot my sitar in my room!"

"Don't worry, just summon it.."

"Summon it?" Demyx asked raising an eyebrow looking at Zexion disbelievingly.

"Yeah.." Zexion said staring at him blankly like summoning weapons was no big deal since to him it wasn't.

"How?" Demyx said realizing he was serious.

"Just concentrate on the sitar and call it, it'll show up.."

Demyx didn't say anything he concentrated as hard as he could holding out his hand not really expecting it to work. He jumped back dropping the sitar as it suddenly appeared out of no where. Zexion choked trying not to laugh and brought his hand up to cover his mouth.

Demyx glared over at Zexion before bending down and picking up the sitar. Zexion snapped and heartless started crawling out of the darkness. Demyx's eyes got wide seeing them and he ran over hiding behind Zexion still clinging to the sitar.

Zexion held out his hand telling the heartless to stop, before turning around and putting a comforting arm around Demyx, "Come on, I won't let anything happen to you, I'm in complete control. You just need practice alright?"

Demyx looked up at him before taking a deep breath and standing up straight again holding his sitar so he could play it.

Zexion smiled and stepped out of the way before motioning for the heartless to start moving again. Demyx strummed a few notes noticing some weak attacks coming out of nowhere and attacking the heartless. He brightened up a bit and started playing a more complicated tune. The better his playing was the stronger his attacks were. He couldn't believe it; he was doing it, he was fighting back.

Zexion smiled noticing the excited look on Demyx's face. Demyx actually seemed pretty decent at this whole fighting thing. He was a natural, maybe that was because his sitar was doing most of the work. Zexion smiled softly closing his eyes listening to the music, it was kind of enchanting, maybe it was a side effect of the sitars powers?

Zexion was getting tired whatever it was, with his eyes closed he didn't notice Demyx's attacks faltering, and never saw the huge heartless that escaped from the darkness along with the shadows. Well he didn't notice until he heard Demyx scream. He opened his eyes to see Demyx flying back through the air. He snapped his fingers and the heartless all retreated back into the darkness where they belonged as he ran over to Demyx.

Luckily, the musician wasn't really hurt just shaken up. He'd hardly seen the huge thing coming at him before it struck him. Zexion pulled him up into his arms wiping his hair out of his face. "Are you alright? I didn't even see that thing! You're not hurt to badly are you? I feel terrible.." Zexion was kind of rambling which was very out of character for him.

Demyx smiled wincing a little at the pain in his shoulder where he fell on the hard cement, but other than the slight injury he was perfect fine. He brought his finger up to Zexion's lip to shush him up a bit. "I'm fine, you want to take me back to my room though?" Zexion smiled helping Demyx up on his feet, but the green-eyed boys right leg gave out as he did so. Demyx started wincing turned out he did more damage than he thought. The newest member of the organization must have landed with his ankle twisted under him, because it didn't look to good.

"Dem, you're not okay!" he said felling really bad putting Demyx's right arm around his shoulder so he could help keep the weight off of the injury. Luckily, he'd hurt his left shoulder so this wasn't straining either injury. "I'll take you back to my room, I have potions and, I'll fix you right up alright? Damn! I'm so sorry.." with out thinking Zexion called up a portal and walked through it. Demyx pressed himself into Zexion's side clinging to him a bit. "It's alright, I'm sorry to make you come through her again but--"

"It's alright, I know I'm safe as long you're with me.." Demyx said wincing slightly as he accidentally tried walking on the hurt foot. Zexion frowned picking Demyx up bridal style carrying him through the opening in the corridor that led into his bathroom. He set Demyx down on the counter opening his medicine cabinet and pulling out a potion before handing it to Demyx.

Demyx used the potion and suddenly felt almost entirely better, there was still a dull pain in his ankle, but he'd live. "Thank you.." Demyx whispered looking off to the side kind of embarrassed he'd gotten hurt while practicing.

"Don't thank me! It's my fault you got hurt, I'm just atoning for my mess up." Zexion chimed moving Demyx's hair out of his face again.

Demyx smiled wrapping his arms around Zexion's neck and nuzzling into his shoulder. "In that case, consider your mess up atoned for!" he whispered nuzzling his nose against Zexion's neck.

Zexion closed his eyes tensing up a little as Demyx took their overly friendliness to a new level with his warm breath so close to Zexion's neck. Zexion couldn't help it he turned his head and claimed Demyx's lips in a kiss, just a shy kiss before pulling away, but a kiss none-the-less.

Demyx looked at him kind of dumbfounded. He'd been kissed before, but that felt-- different.. He swallowed hard looking at Zexion who was now looking away from him then pressed his lips back into the other boy's to show him he hadn't minded it.

Zexion smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around Demyx's waist pulling him closer. Demyx played with Zexion's hair fisting it softly as he granted Zexion's begging tongue entrance to his mouth. It was neither of their first kisses, but it felt so right. Demyx smiled as he pulled away from the kiss realizing that right now, for the first time since the attack he didn't feel like anything was missing. He leaned in nipping at Zexion's earlobe light. "I think I like you.." he whispered with Zexion's ear still in his mouth.

"I think I like you too, a lot--" Zexion beamed pulling Demyx up off the counter. Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion's neck and his legs around his wait allowing himself to be carried where ever it was they were going. He smiled feeling himself being laid back on the cushy bed.

Zexion crawled up in the bed next to him kissing down Demyx's exposed neck. his Jacket at some point had become partially unzipped so he had decent access to the boys collarbone where he nipped lightly and sucked marking the boy so everyone could know he liked him. Well everyone who saw Demyx without the jacket on which would likely be no one, but it's the thought that counts.

Demyx squirmed a little under him making low moany sounds which made Zexion forget about exactly what he was doing and the fact that in all actuality he didn't even know Demyx. He slipped his hand onto Demyx's zipper pulling it down slowly as he continued to nip and suck at his neck.

Demyx never complained about moving to fast, he never even thought about it since it just felt right. When his jacket unzipped completely and Zexion made his way back up to kiss his lips again, Demyx smiled into the kiss as he reached down unzipping Zexion's coat.

Zexion closed his eyes happily as he lifted Demyx up a little so he could get rid of the pesky jacket before pushing his own off his shoulders. He leaned in pressing their now bare chest together as he closed the gap between their lips again. His hand slid in between them trailing down Demyx's chest to his pant line. He broke the kiss kissing his way over to Dexyx's neck. "I want you..." he whispered against Demyx's soft skin sucking softly.

Demyx moaned lightly closing his eyes. "I need you..." he whimpered barely above a whisper.

Zexion's eyes shot open slightly, it's nice to be needed, and who was he to deny Demyx anyways... He slipped his hand onto Demyx's button opening it with the greatest of ease. Demyx looked up at him watching his every move, not in the least bit nervous.

Zexion flashed him a devious grin before kissing his lips, just a soft peck, then kissing down the front of his neck and down to his left nipple. He took it in his mouth swirling it around sucking on it softly. He looked up at Demyx with it still in his mouth and was amused by the lust ridden expression on his face.

He pulled away a little trail of saliva still keeping them attached. He swallowed it before flicking his tongue out and cleaning any mess. He moved onto the next nipple. Demyx was whimpering and moaning, but only slightly and mostly under his breath. Zexion was amused, but wanted more, he wanted Demyx to scream for him.

Demyx closed his eyes biting his lip as Demyx finished with the other nipple and moved on down his stomach licking nipping and kissing playfully. He was already having quite a bit of trouble keeping his mouth shut as it was and when Zexion took the time to stop and dip his tongue into his navel he bucked his hips slightly moaning rather loud. He reached down fisting his hands in Zexion's hair softly.

Zexion smirked slightly against Demyx's lower abdomen liking that reaction from the other boy he moved down pulling his pants down exceptionally slow. He was about to pull them off when he got stuck at the boots. He cursed under his breath before moving down pushing the boots of rather hastily before he could get rid of the pants.

Demyx smiled and snickered slightly. Zexion pouted a little that Demyx was laughing even if it was only under his breath, but he got over quickly because Demyx looked so happy and well he was pretty perfect laying there in just his green and blue plaid boxers. Well, it'd be more perfect without the boxers but he could stand to play a little longer. He kissed the inside of Demyx's thigh letting his nose push his boxers further up his leg. Demyx moaned kinda loud again and Zexion smiled moving up pushing his waistband down nipping at his hipbone before pushing the boxers off and sucking at the base of his shaft.

Demyx started fisting his hair a little tighter then moved his hands so he was gripping at the bedsheets since he didn't want to hurt Zexion. Zexion smirked against his skin kissing it softly before licking his way up the underside of Demyx's erection. Demyx bucked his hips slightly so Zexion moved his hand up to hold his hips down as he took him fully in his mouth. Demyx tightened his grip on the bed sheets biting his lip harder trying to keep quiet.

Zexion inwardly smiled as he started to move at a steady pace. Demyx could feel the heat pooling in his stomach as Zexion picked up the pace and moaned a bit louder. Zexion could tell Demyx seemed to be getting close so he started to swirl his tongue around slightly as he started moving faster again. Demyx cursed and came in Zexion's mouth even though he was trying not to because he didn't want it to end.

Zexion swallowed all Demyx had to offer before placing a soft kiss on his lower abdomen kissing his way back up to the boys neck. He suck on his neck a little before kissing his neck gently then moving over kissing his lips before pulling back smiling at him.

Demyx looked up at him though half lidded eyes as he swallowed hard wrapping his arms around his neck. "Thank you.." he chimed closing the gap between them pressing their lips back together. Demyx took Zexion's distracted state as a chance to flip them over so Zexion was on bottom. He broke the kiss looking down at Zexion innocently.

Zexion laughed a little under his breath pulling Demyx back int kiss him, he could care less if Demyx flipped them, it just meant he was having fun, and seeing Demyx happy made him happy. Demyx broke the kiss moving down trailing kissing down the side of his neck playfully. he decided it was only fair he return the favor to Zexion so he reached down undoing his pants.

Zexion decided to be helpful and kicked his boots off before Demyx could get him pants stuck. Demyx smiled as he slipped the other boys pants off. and tossed them aside. He examined Zexion laying there in just a pair of blue boxers that perfectly matched his eyes. Demyx smiled brighter it just seemed surreal as he ran his hand up Zexion's thigh softly.

Zexion closed his eyes tensing up a bit as Demyx pulled his boxers off by the legs. He whimpered a bit as the last piece of clothing between them was tossed aside and Demyx sucked on the side of his erection playfully. He spouted some indecipherable curse word as Demyx teased him a bit.

Demyx gave a light chuckle at the boys response before taking him entirely in his mouth running his hand up and down his inner thigh as he did so. Zexion bucked his hips slightly, but Demyx didn't seem to mind he just moved his freehand up holding his hips down as he continued what he was doing without faltering he started a slow pace at first tracing his finger around in slow circles.

Zexion looked down at Demyx with his mouth slightly open and his eyes half closed. He felt like he was going to explode if Demyx didn't start moving faster. Demyx must have sensed this because he picked up the pace with his mouth and hand. Zexion moaned rather loudly as Demyx did something, he wasn't sure what he was doing exactly, but he liked it and it wasn't long before he came Demyx's mouth.

Demyx swallowed it wiping away the little bit that dripping out of the corner of his mouth before crawling his way back up sucking on Zexion's neck as he laid down curled up into his side. He closed his eyes tracing his finger along Zexion's chest. He could lay like this forever and be content the way things were. He rested his head on Zexion's shoulder kissing it a couple times as Zexion ran his fingers through Demyx's hair.

Zexion kissed the top of Demyx's head before closing his eyes it was actually really late since it had been kind of late in the day when he approached Demyx in the first place and he was kind of tired. He pulled Demyx up close to him pulling the blankets up over them. He kissed Demyx's lips again before nuzzling into his cheek. Zexion ran his fingers through Demyx's hair smiling.

Demyx nuzzled into Zexion's chest and closed his eyes. He was pretty exhausted too, and just wanted to fall asleep. Soon Demyx looked up and Zexion was already sleeping he smiled nuzzling into him a bit more, but then thought about it and decided he probably shouldn't stay there like this all night so he crawled out of bed putting his clothes back on and leaning in kissing Zexion's temple before wiping his hair out of his face. He smiled and flipped his hood up before walking out the door and across the hall to his room.

He stripped down to his boxers and got in bed and looked up at the ceiling crossing his arms sighing sadly. He wanted to get up and go back to Zexion's room, but he really didn't want to get in trouble so he forced himself to fall asleep.

Zexion woke up in the middle of the night moving to pull Demyx closer, but he was gone. Zexion frowned a bit, but shook his head not wanting to think about it. Maybe Demyx, just wanted this to be some kind of casual thing? He didn't know, he'd be happy either way, he'd just be happier if Demyx wanted to be with him, and only him. He wasn't sure what Demyx was feeling, but when Demyx was around Zexion knew he felt something good, instead of his usual bitterness. He could get used to that...

---------------

The ends kind of sad, but You guys already know Demyx never really stayed the night in Zexion's room until whatever chapter he did it in Welcome to the organization... Does anyone besides me like this and want to know how Zexion and Demyx's relation turned into what it is in Welcome to the Organization, because I'd be willing to write it all out here, to distract us from the sad situation they're in in that story...

REVIEW? Please!


End file.
